Impact of Power - Kira
by JTrevizo
Summary: Post PRDT. After leaving Reefside, Kira struggles to make sense of her new life.


12/1/12

From: JTrevizo

Rating: K (maybe K+)…

Spoiler: PRDT

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belonged to Saban, then to Disney, and now are owned by Saban again. I'm so confused…

Summary: After leaving Reefside, Kira struggles to make sense of her new life.

Hi all. This is a new story in the Impact of Power Series, focusing on rangers and how the power has affected them – now moving on to other non original seasons! Other stories are being posted under the Impact of Power title by other authors such as Pink_Green_White_4ever, ScarletDeva and Shawn30. A community is also now set up where all the series will be archived, as well as my home website. I hope you enjoy, and now, to the story…

-x-

Impact of Power: Kira  
By JTrevizo

-x-

Leaving Reefside for college in Los Angeles had been a difficult decision, but Kira had decided that she needed to do three simple things with her post ranger, post high school life:

1. Go to school and get her degree (and luckily she'd been accepted to and had a partial scholarship at UCLA).  
2. Try and do her music between classes there and maybe get discovered.  
3. Go somewhere that she wouldn't turn around a corner and think about tyranodrones, Mesagog, zords or power rangers.

Of course she was very capably succeeding at two of those goals and failing miserably at the third.

The fall semester had immediately started and she was so immersed in school, the club scene and recording demos that, by the time she had looked up, she found that it was Halloween. Normally this would have meant a school dance that she would have blown off for a gig at someone's Halloween party doing horrible covers of "Monster Mash" or pop crap. If she couldn't get a gig she'd stay home and hand out candy to the little kids that trick or treated in her neighborhood and she'd smile and laugh at the cute costumes or the scary monsters that came to the door.

Here in L.A. it meant that she was in the heart of a pretty decadent nightlife where people in costume went to clubs with house music. All across the university the greek life houses were preparing for parties and drinking and a generally good time as everyone took a mini-break from the rigors of school life.

So without a gig (as she was still trying to break in), not wanting to trek all the way home to Reefside for the holiday and not really wanting to stay locked up all weekend in the dorm or library, she resolved to go ahead and go out to the weekend parties. Maybe she'd get lucky and run into someone that could help her get a gig somewhere more prominent than the local coffee shop.

A decision made, she had to figure out what she had to wear.

Staring at her closet, she had jeans, skirts, shirts... a mix and match wardrobe that she used at school, hanging out and on stage. In that miscellaneous batch of clothes there wasn't one obvious 'costume'. Sighing she turned to her bed, almost tempted to use the plain white sheet to do a ghost or toga or something...

Flopping back down on the bed, she looked up when she heard the door, one of her two roommates coming home.

"Hey Kira, what's up?" asked Valerie, a sweet brunette girl from Nevada that was there on a science scholarship and who made Kira consider sending her e-mail to Ethan at MIT... they'd be such an awesome couple.

"Nothing. I decided to do the Halloween party circuit this weekend but I have *nothing* in my closet that even comes close to a costume. I'm seriously pondering the Roman toga thing," she replied, pulling on her bedspread.

"Well you are in awesome luck! My friend Carra was going to go to a party at the Gamma Signa Alpha house with me but had to cancel. She even had me pick up an awesome costume for her..."

Closing the door behind her, Valerie moved to her closet on the other side of the room and slid open her half of the larger closet she shared with Lisa, their other dorm mate. Reaching in a hand she pulled out a garment bag and turned around, presenting it to Kira.

"You and Carra are about the same size. And the material is stretchy anyway..."

Standing, Kira took the garment bag and unzipped it. Her mouth dropped as she exposed the costume inside...

A Dino Thunder Yellow Power Ranger costume.

"What..."

"You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost? I'd think you'd know all about the 'Dinosaur Rangers' or whatever coming from Cali... you guys have had them here for years."

"It just... I didn't know they made adult Halloween power ranger costumes," covered Kira quickly.

"Well why the heck not?" asked Valerie as she dug into the closet and pulled out her own garment bag. She unzipped it, showing off the costume within...

"Mighty Morphin' Pink Power Ranger," remarked Kira in awe.

"Yeah... I really liked her as a kid and when Carra suggested we go 'girl power' for Halloween I was thrilled to find an original ranger costume at the shop. Of course we couldn't decide to do 'matching teams' 'cause she wanted the newest team which only had one girl and I wasn't going in drag!"

Kira thought for a moment of Valerie in first Ethan's Blue Ranger uniform and shrugged mentally that it would have fit, but subsequent thoughts of her in Trent's White Ranger, Conner's red or God forbid, Dr. O's black uniforms squicked her out.

And considering she recalled Kimberly being a brunette in both Dr. O's video and the picture she found when she helped him clean through his stuff, Valerie's choice to wear the first pink ranger's costume made sense... if only to her.

But for her to wear a poor copy of what had been her own uniform...

"So what do you say? Come be a kick ass ranger for a day with me?" questioned Valerie as she moved to sit on the bed with Kira.

Kira glanced up from the uniform... costume, and up at Valerie's smiling face. The young woman had no idea that putting on the yellow outfit would be like pulling on a barely healed scab. Having lost her ranger powers when Mesagog was defeated had been simultaneously the best and worst day of her life. And the idea of putting on the costume was...

"Come on, you can pretend to be a superhero for a night," cajoled Valerie.

Running a hand over the soft spandex costume Kira had to admit that she missed it. Maybe, just maybe... it *was* only *one* night... she could pretend for just a little while; feel like she was powerful again...

"Okay, we'll go," she relented as she gave Valerie a smile even as her hand fisted in the fabric.

Staring at it now she thought about how this simple uniform had changed her life, gained her such great friends and had saved the world... she couldn't even imagine what her world would have been like without it.

-End-

Thanks for reading! If you want to see updates to this series easier, follow the Impact of Power community/collection. And again, Legacy of Valor is still being posted, I'm trying to rotate schedules…

Ms. J.


End file.
